


Extraordinary Girl

by CanadianHottMess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: What happens when a spunky young woman meets an ex-junkie who is just trying his best in life.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the man at her door Nymphadora smiles. "Hello can I help you?" she asked leaning on the door frame. "I just moved in and thought I would get to know the neighbors" the older male said rubbing the back of his neck. "In that case would you like to come in for some tea?" the pink haired woman said as she moved to let him in.Remus smiles and walked in, looking around her apartment. It was kind of a mess, but that gave it a home feeling to Remus against his completely empty home.

Walking into the kitchen Tonks put her ketel on the stove as she went to get every other thing needed. Walking to put the mugs down the girl tripped over her own feet, falling on the floor and breaking a mug. "Are you okay?" Remus called and walked to check on her. Seeing how she was he rushed over and helped her up, checking for any cuts. "Yeah, I'm fine. This happens all the time" Nymphadora says softly as she pushed hair out of her face. "Thank you for your concern...." She pauses not knowing the man's name. "Remus" he says "Thank you Remus" she said softly. "Also I'm Nymphadora, but please call me Tonks" she says looking away, almost embarrassed by her name. 

Once the two cleaned up and actually had their tea, they ended up talking for a few hours. Well mainly Nymphadora talked Remus was too embarrassed about his past to open up to the girl he just met. Catching the time the girl with pink hair looked shocked. "Fuck, it's late." she said seeing it read '11:17 p.m.' "I've kept you" she looks down. "Sorry I can be quite the rambler" "No it's okay,I enjoyed my stay" Remus said offering a smile to her. Getting up he walked to the door. "I'll see you again soon?" he asked looking at the girl who nodded happily. "Of course, my door is always open to you."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Remus had moved in. The man chatted with his neighbor daily. He would never admit it but he had fallen for the girl. She wasn't normal, with her colourful hair; which is now purple, her punk style, the adorable clumsy mess that makes him worry about her.   
It was currently late afternoon, the chilly winds blew her hair back as she walked down the street. Nymphadora was on her way home from work. As she opened the door to her apartment she sighs softly. Walking to the kitchen she looked around. "Nothing for dinner" she mumbles to her self. Looking at the time she went to go wash up from work. Once she was done she put on some simple makeup and a over sized sweater with ripped stockings. After a few minutes of thinking she smiles and goes to knock on Remus' door. She was planing on asking him if he wanted to go out for dinner. A few minutes of no answer she knocked again, yet still nothing. With that she decided to just go out herself. 

After dinner Nymphadora walked back to her home. Instead of going in straight away she leaned against the wall as she had a smoke. The young woman knew what she was doing was bad for her health, but some habbits are harder to break. Once finished with the cigarette she hurried back inside. Before going in to her apartment she knocked on Remus' door only to get no answer yet again. Running a hand through her hair she went back to her home. The young girl decided to get ready for her nights rest. As she laid in bed she couldn't help but worry for the male that lived next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Nymphadora woke and got ready for her day. She had the day off so she decided she would spend it out. While she washed up her mind wanders to the thought of Remus. Was he okay? Would he like to come out with her? Finishing up she walked out to eat breakfast. 

Meanwhile in the apartment next to hers Remus was laying on the matress he had in the one room apartment. Last night was a bad night. The male had recently been struggling with drug use and the extreme withdrawls of trying to quit. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips the man pushed himself off the mattress. Walking to the bathroom he looked in the mirror. Frowning at his reflection, he quickly splashed water in his face. 

After a few minutes there was a knock at Remus' door. Looking down he sighed once more and went to answer. Upon opening the door he saw the young woman who has started to plauge his mind. "Hello Tonks" he said looking over her. Enjoying her look of the day. "Wotcher Remus" she says with a small smirk. "Why have you stopped by?" "Oh. I was wondering if you would want to join me for a day out on the town" the purple haired girl looked at him with hope in her eyes. Maybe a day out would be good for him. "Sure why not" he said softly. A bright smile broke out on her deep red painted lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The two headed off into the town. The young woman smiled happily as she walked passed stores and admiring what was in the windows. Remus on the other hand looked around carefully. He still was feeling a ill from the night, but he knew he had to act okay infront of Tonks. Dora stopped infront of a dress shop. A beautiful black dress caught her attention and she couldn't stop staring. "Is it okay if I go in?" She asked looking back at Remus. Who just smiled and noded. "Let's go in" he said softly as he walked in with her. Quickly the woman found the dress and was determined to try it on. Slipping into a change room she changed. Bumbping into the walls a few times. Remus waited outside for her. Unaware that she would be stepping out to show him. When he saw her his cheeks flushed a light pink. "So. How does it look?" She asked shyly. "You look beautiful" the man let slip passed his lips. This caused both of them to blush even more. After a moment of silence Tonks disappeared back to the changing room. Comeing out again in her regular clothing. Putting the dress back she sighs. "Ready for the rest of our adventure?" She asked with a bright smile. 

The two spent the rest of the day chatting, walking, and occasionally eating. By the time it was dinner Tonks looked at Remus before looking around. "Want to get dinner with me. There is a nice restaurant not to far from here" she asked still not looking at him. "Sure" he said and smiles. "Lead the way." The young woman nodd and started to walk with him to a nice small restaurant. Eating in mainly silence Dora paid and they started to head home. While walking Remus softly reached out to hold hands with Dora. "Is this okay?" He asked ready for her to pull away. Suprised when she nodded and moved closer. Once they reached their apartment the two stood outside for a moment. "I had a really nice time with you today" Tonks smiled and glanced up at Remus. "Yeah. We should do it again sometime" he responded and looked over her lips before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow" he quickly said before going inside.


	5. Chapter 5

All night Dora stayed up. Thinking about her day with Remus. Mainly what happened before they went their separate ways. "Was he going to kiss me?" She asked out loud to her self. Her fingers brushing over her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't find the man attractive or that she liked him.  Letting a soft sigh pass her lips she laid in bed thinking till she passed out. 

Remus stayed awake all night. Passing around his apartment. Thinking about how he almost kissed Tonks. "How could I let myself be so foolish. She would never like someone like me" he spoke to himself. Then thought about the day. There were so many signs that she did like him back, but why? She was young, beautiful, and has a good life a head of her. He was old, an ex drug addict, and struggled to keep a job. "Tonks would be better with someone else.." He mumbles and looks outside. Watching the lights of cars pass by. 

A few days passed. Dora was out every day to night with band practice.  Every night when she comes home she goes straight to be, worrying her neighbor. One night Remus knocked on the girls door. "Dora? Is everything okay?" He asked as he knocked again. Tonks sighs and answered the door. "Yeah. Why would something not be?" She asked. Her hair all messed up and make up kinda smudged. Remus looked over her. "Well your appearance for one" he said looking at her face. "Oh. I'm just tired. Band practice all day everyday. We have a gig tomrrow" she laughs slightly. Her laugh soft and brings a smile to Remus face.


End file.
